


eyes

by plainlily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, M/M, Other, heavily implied larry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainlily/pseuds/plainlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you love him for his eyes</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(a few things harry loves louis for, even though there's many more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

you love him for his eyes

because they're bluer than anything  
brighter than life

than all of the suns in the universe

_put together_

even when the suns are sad  
they still shine

so brightly

you love him for his smile  
and his laugh

the way it takes him over

takes you over

_like a spell_

he's like magic, and you love him  
and it almost hurts

and sometimes it does hurt

but it's worth it

_he is_

you love him for his flaws

they're there, of course they are  
but he's still perfect

even if he doesn't see it  
you do

and even if he doesn't think it  
you know

you love him for everything he is

and everything he isn't

because he's not like you  
and that's one of the things

you love most

you love him for his past  
and his future

you love him for his _right now_

because that's where he loves to live

you love him for his mind  
because you can never read it

you love him for the way he hurts himself

when he's nervous

just that little bit

a bite of the knuckle  
a small pinch

it's how he grounds himself  
grounds you

you love him for those late nights  
when he lets the self doubt

creep up on him

seep into him

bathes in it

drowns

he lets himself _drown_  
and that's so brave to you

and you love him for it

even though it hurts

he's worth it


End file.
